Currently, when driving at night time, most drivers manually operate high beam and low beam to secure driver's view. However, using high beam is limited since it is difficult to operate manually.
When high-speed driving at night, it is necessary to drive with the high beam on to adequately detect and respond to dangers ahead. However, when driving with the high beam on, it can cause glariness to the driver of the vehicle ahead (oncoming car and forward driving vehicle).
In order to overcome the afore-mentioned disadvantage, an intelligent headlight system which automatically operates two steps of high beam and low beam, is recently developed. It determines a vehicle ahead within the range of the headlight using a camera disposed on the vehicle wind shield.
Recently, a headlight using HID (High Intensity Discharge) and LED (Light Emitting Diode) has been developed thereby, the headlight can be operated with a beam which is segmented according to angles and not operated with the two steps of high beam and low beam. Thus, an active/intelligent headlight configured to direct the beam towards the vehicle ahead reaches just before the location of the vehicle should be developed.